Packages or boxes are used for a variety of different types of applications, such as the display of merchandise for sale, the storage of goods or documents, and the transport of goods. Each application imposes different requirements on the package, such as the size, strength, durability, aesthetics, and sealing or light-tight capabilities of the package. For example, the storage of some materials, such as photographic films, requires a sturdy and light tight package.
One prior method for making a sturdy and light tight package uses sheets of chip board to construct the box. Although packages made from chip board are relatively sturdy and light-tight, the packages are heavy and thus difficult to lift and use. Although corrugated paper board is lighter and would provide sufficient strength and rigidity, typically corrugated paper board has not been used to form these types of packages because it is difficult to work with. More specifically, it is difficult to cut corrugated paper board cleanly and when it is cut it leaves open exposed fluting which can be easily frayed and damaged and is not aesthetically pleasing.
Another prior method uses corrugated paper board for making sturdy and light tight packages. This method cuts either a pair of grooves or a groove and a dado through the inner liner and filler, but not through the outer liner and near each edge of the corrugated paper board. Next, the sides of the corrugated paper board adjacent each edge are folded in on top of each other to double-up the size of each side wall and to seal the exposed fluting with the floor of the box. Some examples of methods similar to this are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,916 to Voss and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,309 to Voss, which are herein incorporated by reference. Although this method results in a lighter package, this method and the resulting package have several problems.
One problem with this method and the resulting package or box is that the dimensions of the sides of the box may be imprecise resulting in a box that is misshapen, not light-tight, and/or not aesthetically pleasing. With this method, the corrugated paper board is simply loaded in to a machine to cut the grooves or the groove and dado. However, if the initial dimensions of each corrugated paper board are not precisely the same and/or if the corrugated paper board is simply misaligned when it is loaded into the machine then the dimensions of each side may vary from box to box. When the sides of the box between the grooves or the groove and dado vary, they will not fold in upon themselves properly or consistently. As a result, if the sides are off, the box will be misshapen and thus may not be sufficiently light tight and may not have an aesthetically pleasing or finished appearance.
Another problem with this method and the resulting box is that the manufacturing steps are difficult and time consuming. The method requires two difficult cuts, either two grooves or a groove and a dado, to be made near each edge of the corrugated paper board. As discussed earlier, cutting corrugated paper board is a difficult process, particularly when the cut must be controlled to extend through the inner liner and filler, but not through the outer liner of the corrugated paper board.
Yet another problem with this method and the resulting box is that the internal volume of the box is reduced when compared to packages or boxes of similar outer dimensions. This method requires the sides of the box to be folded in upon themselves which doubles up the walls of the box and unnecessarily reduces the internal volume of the box.